Una guía para manejar a los hermanos Holmes Por John H Watson&Greg L
by SIREV
Summary: Lo que surge como un simple comentario, toma la forma de un experimento que conlleva cientos de consecuencias inesperadas para John y Greg, que creían saberlo todo para controlar a Sherlock y Mycroft... Gran error.


Y... Este es el segundo. El prompt fue: John y Lestrade tomando una cerveza en algún bar de Londres, están platicando acerca de su relación con los hermanos Holmes, John está con Sherlock y Greg con Mycroft, empiezan a comparar las costumbres de cada hermano y se dan cuenta de que no podría haber dos personas tan contrarias pero a la vez tan ligadas. Al final cada uno dice por qué ama a a su pareja.

Pfff lo sé! Traté de apegarme al prompt, juro que lo intenté, pero el romance aún no me sale :( ¡PERO! Creo que seguiré un poco esta historia, porque la línea me parece bastante interesante y las parejas me encantan, entonces quedará como una historia aparte :P

Igual que el anterior, no está beteado por cuestiones de tiempo, soy muy descuidada u.u

Ella me dió un AU Highschool Fic que está G-E-N-I-A-L, también haré que lo continue muajajaja.

Espero que te haya gustado, Adriana! Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y la verdad, amé el título!

333333333333333333

-V.

* * *

*Si me despierto antes que se levante él, tal vez tenga media o incluso una hora para escribir sin que me moleste, pero debo ser cuidadoso con el sonido de las teclas y el ritmo en el que tecleo, Dios sabe que incluso en fase REM puede saber que estoy redactando.*

Ese fue mi razonamiento el día que decidí comenzar con el proyecto después conocido como 1GXMHB (nombre clave). Y, como siempre que creía tener la razón, Sherlock me demostraba que gran error había cometido al ignorar por completo un hecho por demás obvio: la primera cosa que hacía el detective al levantarse era ir al baño, antes incluso de comenzar a maldecir la alarma que nunca sonaba. Pero en su camino, inevitablemente cruzaba por la sala y bueno, no hace falta decir que el sonido del teclado atrajo su atención por dos motivos: uno y el más importante: yo nunca me levantaba antes que él después de un caso y dos: escribía más rápido que de costumbre. Así pasó lo que tenía que pasar y fui descubierto; sin título definido y después de pensármelo mucho, una pequeña idea que fue plantada en mi cabeza y le di tantas vueltas que la convertí en una gigante bola de nieve que ya no era posible parar. ¿Había alguien a quién yo pudiera responsabilizar por tales actos? Por supuesto que lo había: Greg Lestrade era el autor intelectual pero, ¿cómo sucedió? Ah, fue una cerveza, una maldita cerveza.

* * *

El día que Greg y John se encontraron en el pub, ninguno de los dos planeaba encontrarse; John había logrado que su cita escapara de él aún antes de conocer a su _roomate_ y Greg necesitaba hacer tiempo antes de regresar -de nuevo- al hotel en el que iba cada vez que necesitaba dormir fuera de casa. John iba camino a la salida, se sentía frustrado por no haber podido llegar a nada con Stacy, la nueva enfermera de turno en la clínica. *Carajo, iba a ser incómodo toparse con ella en el trabajo*. Greg esperaba en la barra su segunda cerveza de la noche y, en lo que algunos llamarían coincidencia, volteó justo en el momento en el que John decidía dar media vuelta y regresar borracho a Baker St, no soportaría un interrogatorio de Sherlock estando sobrio. Platicaron sobre trivialidades antes de llegar a las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraban solos en el mismo lugar. Después de la quinta cerveza, la plática tomó un curso interesante y pronto se encontraron hablando sobre personas que conocían en común: los hermanos Holmes.

Como siempre, comenzaban quejándose o recordando momentos embarazosos de ambos, como los experimentos que tenía que hacer Sherlock cuando necesitaba resultados comprobables o la manera en que Mycroft le pedía -insistentemente- a Lestrade que fuera sus ojos mientras no estuviera con los propios sobre las cámaras de seguridad públicas. Las únicas conclusiones a las que llegaban eran las mismas que las de la gente que conocía a Sherlock y Mycroft por más de cinco minutos: su capacidad mental era realmente elevada por encima de la población y, así mismo, sus habilidades sociales parecían haber disminuido el doble a instancias de la causa ya mencionada. No existía cosa tal como equilibrio en ellos y siempre se encontraban en un extremo apartado de cualquier persona ajena a sí mismos.

Y así fue como surgió una idea, aunque parecía una tontería al principio, después fue tomando forma y a John le pareció un buen ejercicio de observación; se demostraría a sí mismo que Sherlock no era el único que podía sacar conclusiones sin más herramientas que sus ojos. Greg, en cambio, planeaba obtener información que pudiera serle útil en un futuro, pero no con el hermano que John asumía.

* * *

"SH #99: Aunque durante un caso la función de alimentación está temporalmente eliminada, siempre es necesario realizar las compras un día antes del termino del mismo; el resultado de no hacerlo puede terminar en una intoxicación involuntaria o infección gastrointestinal que requiera de cuidados especiales. El correcto manejo del refrigerador, alacenas y estufa, así como su contenido es responsabilidad únicamente de JW y ocasionalmente de la señora H."

Justo al terminar de escribir, escuché pasos provenientes de la habitación de cierto individuo que se encontraba listo para comenzar el día. Cambié la pestaña lo más rápido que me fue humanamente posible pero, cuando escuché que las pisadas se detuvieron, supe que era demasiado tarde. Tendría que decir la verdad o mentir de forma que Sherlock no lo notara; al no ser ninguna de las dos una opción, me decidí por una salida más cobarde, pero que funcionaría por el momento. Cerré la laptop y, de un salto, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha. Casi podía ver la cara de fastidio de Sherlock cuando se diera cuenta de que había reemplazado mi contraseña por números al azar.

Al regresar a la sala, un detective consultor estaba con la cara pegada al monitor de mi computadora y, aunque trataba de no mostrar emoción alguna, movía rítmicamente los dedos de las manos, como componiendo una melodía. Terminó de leer y me buscó con la mirada, me localizó y me arrastró hasta el escritorio.

-¿Qué significa esto, John? -Sherlock me tomaba del brazo a pesar de que no oponía resistencia alguna.

-Es un, err, pequeño experimento. Creímos que podría ser de utilidad en algún momento y...

-Claro¿quién más sabría todos esos datos sobre Mycroft? Sin embargo, acerca de la sombrilla, eso es algo en lo que no había pensado antes. ¿Cuántos son míos en total?- Sherlock sonaba molesto, aunque un rayo de esperanza podía iluminar su voz en cuanto leía algo que no conocía sobre su hermano, cosa que seguramente utilizaría en algún futuro cercano.

-Tuyos son, um, 49. *¿Por qué actúa así? Esperaba una reacción diferente, explosiva, por mencionar poco*. Pero es sólo el borrador, nuestras conclusiones deben ser altamente comprobables. -Ahora se movía alrededor de la mesa, las palmas juntas y la mirada fija en la mía. Sonó mi teléfono, era Lestrade.

-Sherlock Holmes -contestó la figura alta sin despegar los ojos de mí- ¿Alguna novedad sobre mi hermano, Lestrade?

-Yo, eh, ¿dónde está John?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, dejó el celular sobre la mesa y salió del departamento haciendo un gran estruendo al cerrar la puerta. Ahora podría continuar en paz.

-Soy John. Lamento eso, Greg.

-No esperaba que me contestara él, pensé que seguiría dormido -*entonces también sabe que se levanta más tarde después de un caso...*- como sea, ya tengo un título para nuestra pequeña _recopilación_.

-¿Ah, si? -mi voz no sonaba convencida, pero igual tenía curiosidad ya que yo no había creído que necesitaramos un título cuando sólo teníamos cien datos útiles.

-"Una guía para manejar a los hermanos Holmes. Por John H. Watson y Greg Lestrade"

-He de admitir que no suena mal, ¿te importaría discutirlo en el lugar de siempre? Acaba de salir y no sé si regrese pronto. ¿A las ocho, entonces?

-Tenlo por seguro, John. A las ocho. ¡Ah! No olvides traer la libreta de notas, recordé un par de cosas más este fin de semana, si no las plasmo ya, me abandonarán.

Al colgar, me di cuenta de que ya casi era hora de salir rumbo a la clínica, tomé mis cosas y salí del departamento no sin antes dejar una nota que decía:

"Necesitamos leche.

-John"

* * *

Los asteriscos representan los pensamientos de cada personaje, sólo para que no se confundan u.u


End file.
